Basic Instincts
by whisperingthewords
Summary: Jace is a player, no doubt about it. He's been told so many time's it's practically his identity. But when it finally sinks in that he needs to do something about it a douchy idea will land him with a feral girl for companionship. Clace. Might turn M for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I was told a while ago that there are three types of men-

First being the rarest, the golden boys. The kind of Prince Charming every normal woman dreams about. He's kind and respectful as well as adoring and protective. Just the perfect amount of looks and muscle. And he always has his mind on one thing, the person he loves.

The second was the just your everyday, average guy. He'd do something sweet to get you attention, like flowers or a cute little jingle, take you for a stroll in the park maybe. And as soon as he swayed you over with his nerdy comments and awkward compliments, he would feel like the luckiest guy in the world. And maybe, after a while, you might feel that way about him too.

But, you see, the third (and this is the most important one) was completely different. He was the douche-bag, the jerk, the dazzlingly hot player who'd bang you hard and fast for one night with a few sweet words, only to leave you in the morning with a signature smirk saying you were a good fuck. The kind of boy who knows his looks and uses them to mess with girls just to get off. Who acts like it's all a bit of fun.

All of this was told to me by a girl- Lilly? Lilac was it? -she was just another one-night stand I'd had but this one was really taking it to heart. All teary-eyed and sobbing she had told me this, right before slapping me round the face and shoving me out of her apartment. This wasn't the first occasion something like this had happened to me but this time I felt a little bit bad (probably just because she was a little younger than I was used to). Something different stirred inside of me and I almost felt guilty for upsetting her. But that little rant of hers got me thinking, why don't I just have one good act (just something simple) kinda to redeem myself. Then I wouldn't feel so weird about it, would I?

And so this spiralled into a master plan of mine, I just needed to find a simple task out of the ordinary to make me feel ok about my lifestyle again. Only one thing was missing, I needed something to do.

* * *

I was sitting watching TV, still thinking about my plan when I saw a dark shape moving outside the window of my apartment. I quickly stood and strode over to the window, expecting to see a burglar (after all, this was a dodgy neighbourhood). It was just past 11 though so I couldn't see anything past a couple of metres but I vaguely made out the shadow, it was just about the size of a baby deer and was scrambling around the lawn, bumping into things. It looked lost.

Suddenly a thought hit me, this could be my one act! Feeding a helpless animal. I quickly ran past the living room were the TV was still on and into the attached kitchen before throwing open the cupboards. What do baby deer eat?! I hastily grabbed some bread and a packet of salad mix before retrieving an apple from the fridge. Once done, I opened the salad mix whilst chopping the apple and placed it all on a tray which I picked up and slowly made my way back though the living room and out the back door.

Padding softly out onto the pathway outside my apartment complex, I realised the creature could have disappeared. But after quick inspection I was relieved to find it hiding behind a small tree. _Wow it's dumb._ I thought to myself before softly placing the tray down outside and retreating back into the house, eager to go to sleep and wake as I did before any of this ever happened.

* * *

 **After putting this into the final format, i realised how awfully short this chapter was. But i promise to definitley make them longer as i go along. Call this a little bit of a back story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had been 3 months since I had begun _my path back to righteousness_ , as my friend Isabelle called it. And it was fair to say I was slightly addicted to the idea. Not the idea of charity in general, cause the entire concept of that still chilled me to the bone (a hard thing to do to a testosterone machine like me), but I was addicted to caring for Angel.

That's right, I had given the baby deer that appeared at my backdoor every night a name. And according to my friends that was weird- like sausage-dog weird (seriously, they're unnatural). Obviously I agreed, because giving a name to a living _creature_ which is a part of your life is completely insane, just like naming your dog or cat or _any other_ pet, as one might do.

But although I didn't understand that problem I did agree that I was taking it WAY too far. I had looked up the basic nutritional diet of a baby deer and bought only the highest quality produce in order to keep her healthy. As well as this I purchased night-vision goggles to try and catch a glimpse of the shadow as she snuck not-so stealthily outside my apartment (to no avail). My friends even gave me a book on breeds of wildlife creatures to try and identify what sort of deer I was dealing with.

But I still knew as much about Angel as I did 3 months ago, I couldn't even find any tracks that might lead me to where she slept or stayed in the day. Though this didn't stop me like it would some people, no, it just made me _more_ curious as to what she could be doing when I wasn't around.

It was around the 8 week mark when my friends truly began to believe I was obsessed. It started when I first referred to Angel as a _she_ -

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _SHE_?!" Isabelle screeched so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if my elderly neighbours came running, "WE ARE TALKING ABOUT AN ANIMAL, _IT'S_ AN IT!"

"First of all- OW", I replied, rubbing my sore ear whilst my companion glared at me, "And second- why would I call Angel an _it_? She has a right to have a gender and if we don't know the true one at least we can have a guess. 50/50 chance of being correct, right?"

"God Jace, you're such an ass. Trust you to choose female." This earned her a glare.

"Gross, I'm not gonna get it on with some random unsuspecting animal. Bestiality is not an attractive trait. I would know." I said getting up from my spot by the fire place in front of the TV to grab a bag of chips. "Besides," I voice as I disappear into the kitchen, "I care too much about Angel to degrade her like that."

"You do know it-"

" _She._ " I interrupt tersely, reappearing back into the room, snacks in hand.

"Fine. You do know _she_ is not an actual human right? Your acting like this is some girl your crazy over, not that anyone would know what that looks like cause you such a manwhore."

"Of course I know that Iz." I say, choosing to ignore her earlier comment by popping the bag of Doritos open and placing them on the coffee table, "I just feel kinda drawn to her, you know? Like even though I can't see or even talk to Angel, we have this special connection. That's why I get all riled up when you disregard her like that. She just means a lot to me and I would be much prefer it if you, Alec, Magnus, Jordan and whomever else we might know, would just stop making snarky comments about her, because even if she can't tell them herself I will make sure she is getting the respect she deserves. I may not be a nice guy but at least a care about something. Even if that something doesn't matter to you guys she most _certainly_ matters to me. So I would appreciate it if I didn't get the verbal abuse about it. You're always complaining about my awful habits so why can't you see I've finally found a good one, one that might be changing me for the better."

After ending my mini epiphany I signal the end of my speech by picking up a chip and crunching it whole in my mouth. This goes on for a while until I cannot take her staring anymore, I look up with my mouth full and find her staring at me like I was a madman. After a while she stops, takes a chip of her own and leans back in her chair muttering- "Jeez, your obsessed."

This is only one example of how my friends reacted but I can assure you they were all pretty similar. Since then they seem to have accepted that it wasn't a passing faze or something that I would get bored of. This didn't stop them from making the occasional comment, though nothing too horrible otherwise I would get too annoyed and throw a few punches, a thought that scared even the most powerful looking men. They just got how much she meant to me and left it at that.

So life went on, I decided it was time to take a break from sitting at home watching Simpson's reruns and decided to get invite the gang over for a small reunion (I mean we hadn't been all of us together in so long with Jordan taking Maia to see his parents and Magnus and Alec moving in with each other).

It was perfect because my neighbours, who always complained about noise, were also out of town for the weekend. And when we got together as a gang, we really threw ourselves into it. I don't even remember the last time but apparently we went to some kind of Mexican bar and I gave Simon a lap dance. I choose to believe that I repressed that memory rather than lost it to tequila, but the receiver of my beautiful ass chooses to use it against me at any given moment. And I mean ANY moment.

Due to our previous escapades I had gone all out in the grocery store buying every snack food they had along with a fuck-tonne of dipping sauces. It was perfect. And left me broke. Perfectly broke.

I cannot say I remember the beginning of the night (it might have something to do with rocks, I'm still not sure) but it's about halfway through when we sit in a circle, slowly crushing each other on my small couches that the memories start.

"I think I have a wonderful cervix!" cries Magnus flinching away from Maia, obviously taking offence from her remark, "And when I'm older, I will also have lovely child-bearing hips!"

"Magnus your male." Mia stares back blankly at the sparkly man's face, "And 22."

Looking resigned, Magnus shakes his head, "You're just a big meanie! Alec make her stop!"

Being the supportive boyfriend he is Alec tries to speak- before being effectively cut off by his less supportive sister, Isabelle.

"Why do you even need a cervix?" Izzy asks, flicking her ridiculously long black hair behind her shoulder and looking at Magnus matter-of-factly. "We all know Alec hasn't put out yet."

Everyone bobs their heads in agreement except Simon who looks utterly confused.

"Waddya mean?" he slurs, his brain too foggy with alcohol to understand what she meant.

"You know," Isabelle went on, "they haven't shanked, got it on, made whoopee, done the horizontal tango, made a two backed beast, bumped uglies, frickle frackled, knocked boots, hit skins, done the mattress dance…"

Simon's eyes were soon wide with horror, a million graphic images running through his mind causing his already light skin to pale further and his hands to shake as Izzy went on.

"Porked, screwed, buried the bone, done the lust and thrust, made bacon, danced the feather bed jig, knocked mops, got some, played hanky panky, been busy, shaken the sheets-"

Without even knowing, the poor boy had risen from his place on the sofa, a beer still in his quivering hand, and begun to scream. It was slow at first like you would shout if someone surprised you- but before long it turned into full on monster ghost-vampire-dinosaur-rollercoaster-nightmare wail. Soon the beverage was dropped and Simon ran, shrieking his ass off, out of my apartment and into the street.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Alec, being the only sober one left, quickly stood up and announced it time to go home. After many ooooohhhhh's and aaaahhhhhh's, Alec got everyone to thank me for the interesting gathering (which boosted my mile-wide ego even more) and started shooing them all out the dingy flat and into his car (*cough,cough* mom-van) which Simon was currently sitting in, shaking and vaguely ill-looking. A quick bye from Alec and they were all gone into the dark stormy streets of New York.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind and rain had started to pick up after everyone left. The sound of it smashing into the window panes could be heard all over the apartment. I absentmindedly wondered if my friends would have difficulties making their way back home. _Nah, Alec_ _is a supermom- safety cautious is his middle name._

I walked all around the house, picking up empty beer bottles (Yeah, that's right. We had enough class not to buy the cans.), chip packets and an assortment of lingerie- that l believe belonged to Magnus. After throwing away the trash and hoovering, I swiftly walked into the kitchenette and prepared Angels tray before placing it on my doorstep to be eaten. The small figure lurking around a nearby bench assured me that she was safe and well.

 _Goodnight, Angel._ I silently wished as I stepped back into the flat.

The apartment now, once again, in a pristine state, I laid down in bed and listened to the sounds of the storm- kinda like an orchestra with all its booms and crashes. It was times like these when I reflected back to my parent's death. I wasn't always so douchey towards women (and people in general). I used to be a gentle, compassionate kid. Taking trips to the seaside with my parents and hanging around the park with my friends. But since their passing I've become colder and harder towards emotions. I even adopted a mantra- _To love is to destroy_ \- to keep myself in check. This is when I became a neat freak, everything had to be under my control. Only having a close circle of friends who accept me but don't quite understand me. It isn't hard to live like this. And I don't mind covering everything up with a careless exterior. But sometimes it is nice to look back and think what might have been.

Suddenly, there was a large, resounding crash, different to that of the thunder and lighting, that came from outside. It shattered my train of thought and ripped me from my bed to the large bay windows that allowed me what had happened. The massive (but mostly dead) oak tree that adorned the courtyard next to my apartment block had caved in and fallen onto its side, crushing a row of garages that belonged to the richer residents.

 _Wow,_ I thought to myself, _the landlord is NOT going to be happy._

Looking around to see if the tree had crushed anything else I noticed a dark shape, flailing around and caught under a particularly big branch.

 _What the fuck is that?_

I frowned, trying to think what is could be.

 _Maybe a plastic bag or some construction material that blew over here?_

After staring at the shape for a good 5 minutes and debating whether to go get my night vision goggles, I gave up and started to turn back to bed. But froze as I saw the deer food left on my door step.

"Shit." I whispered into the darkness.

* * *

I literally flew out of my apartment and into the courtyard, my bare feet slapping heavily on its stone floor. The wind whipped around me, flinging all sorts of debris into my searching eyes. It was nearly impossible to see through the thick sheets of rain.

I started to stumble around in a desperate attempt to see something but only succeeded in slipping in the mud and getting wet. As I sat on the floor I started to panic.

 _Where is she? What if she's hurt?_

And then my heart stuttered to a stop.

 _What if she's dead?_

At that point I lost it. Fear blinding me, I started to scream her name, "ANGEL, ANGEL! GODDAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU?" But my words were just swept away by the wind, never to be heard. I got up off the floor and ran in a random direction, tripping and bruising myself on only god knows what. Cutting my feet on litter and getting grass stains on my clean pajamas.

Soon my voice became hoarse from shouting and my knees buckled under the weight of the storm. On the verge of tears, I slumped to the ground, furious that my body had given up.

When, out of pure luck, I saw a wet slice of bread, trampled into the ground (by most likely me) no more than 2 metres to my right. I stared at it a moment, confused about its casual appearance. Then I realized- I put that bread on my tray for Angel, it's her food.

 _But why is it here?_ I pondered. _The tray is on my door step- out of the way of the storm. It couldn't have moved. Unless it was taken here._

Crawling closer towards the bread, I picked it up and looked around once more. A flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye was all I needed to leap up and run quickly over to the giant branch and all the wreckage gathering around it.

"Don't worry angel," I soothed (her and me), "I'll get you out soon."

Her answering whimper was all the confirmation I needed to start hacking away with a burning passion at the growing ball of twigs, dirt and other suspicious junk. I could feel my already coarse hands beginning to bruise and gather splinters as I ripped off as much of her cage as I could, but I didn't care. All I could think about was her condition and possible injuries.

 _Crushed under all that weight, broken bones, torn muscles, brain damage._

But my worries only sped me along as I slowly watched the prison ball disintegrate. And soon a small opening appeared where I could see moving shape inside. In a flash I reached inside and pulled out Angel. Not stopping to look at her (And possibly too afraid to) I ran towards the safety of the doorway, sheltering her body from the storm with my own. After making my way through the entrance and checking to see if there any possible danger that were unforeseen I turned to look at her in my arms.

Though the only light in my cramped entranceway was the lone lamp left on in the lounge and my eyes were full of dirt and rain, I could see, quite clearly, that Angel, the flailing dark shape who has been eating my food was not a deer.

She was a girl.

* * *

 **Thank you, once again, for being so so so so patient with me. I know i suck at updating. After reading through the previous chapter i realised there was ALOT of mistakes. Like serious mistakes had happened. And I am so glad nobody pointed them out though cause it just shows that i have to proof read it better.**

 **Thanks to you who have already followed and please review1**


	4. Chapter 3

I kinda just stood there for a while, listening to the sound of storm water running off me and hitting the tile floor. Everything seemed to have slowed down. It was just me and the storm- trying to figure out what the fuck just happened and why I had an unconscious girl in my arms.

 _I have been feeding a girl for the last 3 months. Off my door step._

Okay. That's not so bad.

 _I thought this girl was a baby deer for the last 3 months._

Uhhh, not so good.

 _This girl has had nothing but 2 slices of bread and an apple a day for the last 3 months._

Fuck, how did she survive?

Upon closer inspection I noticed she was extremely light and that I could see her ribs through her torn t-shirt. And even though she had been eating something, I could venture a guess she wouldn't have lasted much longer.

I internally cringed at the thought, my poor Angel.

 _Wait, what? She's not that baby deer you thought she was, idiot. Don't get attached like that. It's different now._

Yeah, she's a human being. Not my imaginary pet.

 _But Angel has still been eating your food for the last few months. And she needs a name._

True, and I'll probably be keeping her overnight.

I realised then that I had been stood in the hallway, dripping wet, with a starving and potentially injured girl in my arms, for the past 10 minutes, doing nothing but try to figure out what I was going to call her.

 _God, I really am an ass._

* * *

Now, realising my mistake, I walked into the living room and placed her on one of my small couches. Surprisingly her body fit with miles of room to spare.

 _She must be tiny._ I thought to myself.

The lamp from the wooden coffee table illuminated her petite face allowing me to see her features. Lavender eyelids were placed either side of a dainty ski-lift nose. Thick, dark brown lashes swooped down and tickled her cheeks, beneath which, a trail of freckles was resting. Her plump, pink cherubs' lips beckoned me to take a taste. But, most stunning of all, she had a mane of thick, curly, bright red hair. It swooped down from her fore-head to butt, like a chaotic water fall. And even though her hair was darkened from rain and pale skin sunken from mal-nourishment, she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I let out a small sigh. _She really is an angel._

 _Whoa, since when does Jace Herondale call a girl something other than sexy and fuckable? Snap out of it._

But even then, I couldn't help but feel a primal urge to protect this innocent looking girl that I had inadvertently taken responsibility for. And I admit this scared me a bit. Wasn't I supposed to be an untouchable sex god? Manipulating other for my own benefit and never bending on others whims. Trying to get my mind of the sexual tension i was currently exuding, I threw myself into action.

First I ran to the bathroom and then to the bedroom, to gather towels and blankets. Once I returned, I took off her t-shirt and cotton leggings (revealing just how horribly thin she really was). Trying to ignore the fact she was now only in her bra and panties, I wrapped her up in a thick, soft towel and laid her hair above her head to stop her getting any wetter. I put the blankets to one side, ready to be used later.

Then I ran back up to the bathroom, and started the hot water and filled up the bath. I added some bubbles and put another towel on the ground, then ran downstairs to try and wake her.

It didn't take long, as soon as I placed a hand on her cheek, her eyes opened wide as saucers and she took a large gasp of air. Eyes now uncovered I could see she had been hiding beautiful, emerald-green orbs.

 _Could she be any more heavenly?_ I thought as I swooped her up in my arms, earning another gasp from Angel. Telling myself that it was better to get her in the bath now and answer questions later.

As I slowly ascended the stairs, she started to whimper.

 _Probably in shock._

"It's ok, Angel. Don't be shy, I'll protect you, baby." I crooned, swaying her in what was meant to be a calming, rocking motion.

Her eyes darted over my face, trying to tell if I was a possible threat. But by the time I had reached the landing she had dismissed the theory and was more interested in the house.

 _Weird, I assumed she'd be more hesitant to accept me._ I thought, but in the back of my mind I naively hoped she felt the same connection I did.

As I walked she stretched her arm out, trying to touch the furniture as we passed.

Seeing her interest, I started to point out objects. "That's the bookshelf- it was given to me by my Grandmother. And that's a clock that Alec got me for Christmas. Over there's the door that leads to the guest bedroom …"

The whole time Angel was silent, her gaze switching between me and what I was looking at.

 _What's also strange,_ I added, _is_ _that_ _even if Angel was living on the streets, why hasn't she said anything? Maybe she's shy?_

We made it to the bathroom and I started to lower her down to the floor, but her elfin hands grabbed onto my shirt and noised of discontent squeaked up her throat.

"Shhh, I'm not going to leave. Just check if the bath's ok for you."

I unwound her hands from my clothes and set her on the tiles before turning round and sticking my hand in the water. Satisfied with the temperature, I knelt down next to Angel and unwrapped the towel from around her shoulders.

She shivered in the cool air as I once again picked her up and walked back over to the other side of the room. She gave me a questioning look as I sat her in the bath, as if she had no concept of hygiene and how it might be useful. I shuddered at the thought.

I pulled up the small, metal trash can to sit on and just watched Angel. She had become increasingly interested in the bubbles around her and had was swirling the water- making them move.

"Watch this." I said touching her arm to get attention. Sticking my hand in the water and pulling out a handful of the soapy liquid, I smothered it over my chin and jaw creating a bubble beard. "Tadaa!"

Angel stared blankly at me until I spoke again, "It's a beard." I got another dry look.

"Well fine! If you don't want my humour I'll take it away." I huffed, mock turning around on the bin, as if I was ignoring her.

I feminine giggle sounded behind me before I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Angel leaning over the side of the tub and giving me an apologetic smile.

I couldn't help but notice the way her underwear stuck to her body, outlining subtle curves her skinniness almost masked. The water droplets running down her figure, making my fingers envious.

"Uhhh," I started, trying to rein my emotions in," That's ok, I know I'm not that funny."

She gave me a small shrug and turned back to playing with the bubbles, unaware of my lustful state.

 _Huh, Angel you really are a mystery._

* * *

 **I updated quickly! WOOO! And I must say, i am quite proud that I wrote and edited a new chapter this quickly, it is a PB. Thanks for those of you who reviewed last chapter and tell me what you think of this one.**


	5. Why i am not updating

Okay… I'm a horrible person. One thing I hate more than anything else in the world is when I see the beginning of a story on this website and it hasn't been updated in forever. I always read the first 5 or so chapters of these beautiful pieces of literature, the writing is so clean and has flawless descriptions that melt your brain. They entice you with their unique take on the characters and floor you with the interesting plotline that holds so much potential.

You can't help but think, _Is this karma? Has god done this for me? Everything I like in a fiction .. rolled up into this beautiful present … of such a gift I am not worthy!_

Your excitement mounts and before you even finish the story your plans to look through the authors account and all their stories are solidified. The feeling of opening Pandora's box washes over you and saturates your skin, soothing the worries of coming upon hard times and not having anything to read.

And then I get to the end of these 5 chapters and realise that the last time this fiction was updated waS FRICKING 2009. Every time this happens a little bit of my soul flakes off and floats into an unknown abyss. I retreat within myself and repeat a mantra, _I'll never know the gentle caress of love. Let me be alone in my sadness; I will wallow in it as it feasts upon my mild soul. This world holds nothing for my now- I am but a shell washed up by life_.

And now I find myself in the position of coming out to you and saying I am an irrevocable, undeniable hypocrite! I'm not saying any of my fictions come near the level of greatness I have just described but I do know that 80 people across both my stories were waiting for an update that never came. And I am so so very sorry for that!

Unfortunately when I started both of these fics I was quite naïve and no actual storyline was ever developed. I assumed that I needed but an overall concept and the little details that make a great story would come to me over time. I know now from another year of mercilessly analysing books in English and gaining more knowledge from the fanfiction community that that is not how it works.

I really am sorry for starting these stories because right now I know my fiction interests lie in different places and after such a long time away from writing them I simply cannot find it within me to work out the intricacies of a plot. I know in my heart of hearts I'd rather just start afresh with newer ideas that appeal more to me now.

So now I must confirm that I have no intention of continuing these stories at this moment. Maybe be in the future I will come back to them and restart but in this moment that is not what I wish to do.

What I certainly do have intentions of is writing other stories that are fully developed in my mind and I fully intent to do this soon and get back in the writing rhythm.

Please stay alert to my account in you like my writing style and type of concepts since I plan to become more active soon. Thank you.


End file.
